Who's Fear?
by Vampire with blue eyes
Summary: I wonder who the person is? Try guessing who has the fears of their heart and see if your right. Think you know the fear, well come read and find out!
1. The Pain

My Fear, Pain,And Darkness

Sometimes people run from things that they're afraid to face, but not me! I don't run from things that make me scared. People say **run**. I say stay and fight your fear and deal with it! You don't need to be afraid of what you fear because you know that it's all in your head, and you know that once it's in your head, you'll never get over it.

So tell me, what is fear? Is it being smaller than someone and having to look up into there eyes? Is it being in a new place with no friends and no one to help you when you need it? NO, it's not! It's your own soul making things seem like they're worse then they truly are!

You don't need to be afraid because if you have the light in your heart then the darkness can't get you. Don't even let the darkness touch you because once it does you may never go back to the way you were before. I should know, I've gone thought most of your pain and sorrow. I've dealt with pain, heart break, loss of a friend or family member and yet I wear a mask to hide my pain and fill my mask full of happiness and I can't break this mask until I'm alone in my home, room, or anywhere in my house because my sorrow and pain is too great for other people to bear!

So don't talk to me about it, because I know it and I've dealt with it many times before. Tell your heart that pain is a part of life, so that you may get over your pain on your own. I don't want to deal to with your pain when I have my own to deal with! So let me tell you, your pain and my pain is not the same and it never will be, so leave me alone and let me deal with my pain until its all gone and I have nothing left to live for in this world that makes me hate it so much!

I don't want to have this pain, but in this world that's all there is until the end of time and space when all human species are gone and things must grow once again. I'll miss this world when I leave it knowing that time will forever repeat itself and there's nothing you can do. So I guess the only thing left to do in your life is to be with the ones you love and live life to the fullest trying to answer your questions that no one else can answer but you. Pain. Darkness, Fear and all those other emotions that are apart of you but what is the one emotion you all use the most? I guess I'll leave the answer up to you depending on how you're living life and spending it. Because no one can answer that question but you and you alone!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been a few months but my righting has been in jumbles! I've thought of new stories, but always no idea how to start them. Any way I'll get started on my new chapter so you can have the pleasure to figure out the person.

789789789789789978978978978978978997897897897897897897897897897897897897

So you thought you had me, well let me tell you that you're wrong! WRONG! If you can't even guess by my words then I guess that you don't know me very well. Well let me tell you that, if you guess the fear then you can realize that you're darkness is something that all people will forever have in their souls and nothing can get rid of it! The pain that you feel at every point in your life adds to the pain of hatred! You can try to get away from it, but it will always come back at you some point in your life!

If you think that you can find a way to end the pain then you're so wrong, because pain starts right when you're born till the day you die, and that can be at any point in time! I know that I may have said something along the lines of "You can deal with this pain on your own", but really you need all the help you can to make this pain seem less then it truly is. It always seems like people take a mole hill and turn it into a mountain.

I guess that a few songs of this world have meaning behind them we just refuse to listen to what their saying, like the song "What I've Done" by Linkin Park.

In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies

_Pre-Chorus:_  
So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done

_Chorus:_  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty

_Pre-Chorus_

_Chorus_

For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!!!

_Chorus_

What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done

I guess that this song means that our world has many levels, including freedom, art, and death, with metaphors that only a few can understand.

Maybe if people actually listened to the songs then they might just be able to feel something that they have always feared to fell.

I don't know about you, but this song is what can define a person, or there own song that they seen to listen to more then others. Maybe because it relates to their life, family, friends, or maybe even what their brain can't handle.

There are many songs in this world that people all listen to, but the one that always has my vote is another song by Linkin Park and it's—

* * *

Sorry to leave it their, I'll give you a hint of my fave song

"So I, I won't be the one,  
Be the one to leave this,  
In pieces  
And you, you will be alone,  
Alone with all your secrets,  
And regrets  
Don't lie"

And yes it's off the Minutes 2 Midnight CD, just try and find the song I'm talking about!

Have fun! NOT!


	3. Chapter 3

**FRIENDS!!!**

This is a poem that a friend wrote for me when I was feeling lonely because all of my other so called friends left me behind and broke my heart when they believed rumors that weren't true and it sickened me to no end! So I hope that you like and know that your true friends are always there for you and will believe what you say and not rumors!

* * *

Friends are people you trust,

Friends keep secrets between each other,

Bonds are never broken,

Friends never interfere with love or boys.

Friends don't maker other friends cry or fell sad.

They will try to make friends feel good.

They try to make you laugh and make memories.

That's a true friend,

Indeed.

**We'll be there!**

Tea:  
Think of us  
and we'll be there

Joey:  
In your heart forever

Both:  
Sometimes when your unsure  
Sometimes when your afraid

Joey:  
At times its hard to leave  
Choices you have made

Tea:  
Turn around and we'll be there

Joey:  
Always by your side

Both:  
When its time to stand the test  
I know you'll shine above the rest  
When its time to find your way  
We'll be there

Tea:  
We'll Be There

Joey:  
We'll Be There

Tea:  
We'll be there

Joey:  
Hold out your hand

Both:  
Promise to be true  
We'll make us always apart of you

Tea:  
Youou

Both:  
When its time to stand the test  
I know you'll shine above the rest  
When you try and find your way  
We'll Be There

Tea:  
We'll Be There

Joey:  
We'll Be There

Tea:  
We'll be there

BG:  
Stick together through thick and thin  
That's the meaning of a real friend  
and when it time to stand the test  
(Joey: Oh we'll Be there)  
Friendship shines above the rest  
Stick together through think and thin  
That's the meaning of a real friend  
And when its time to stand the test  
We'll be there  
Friendship shines above the rest  
(Tea: We'll be there)

* * *

We there you go! Hope you like. And yes my friend did write this and did not change any word she said.

Joey: I can't believe that you used mine and Tea's song thanks girl!

KA4E: No problem Joey. I'm glad you liked it!

Tea: Joey, your not going to cry are you?

Joeysniffles No, I'm not. cries SO BEAUTIFUL!

T&KA4E: . sighs Oh well.


	4. Not about the darkness, friends!

I had to write a report on a friend, and i choose my sister hinata for this project. Hope you guys like!

* * *

**My Best Friend**

The friend that I chose is a friend that I have out of school. In fact my friend goes to a school all the way in California! I met her a year ago on a site called and we became fast friends. My friend's nickname is Hinata, but on Youtube some people know her as blueflower1016, who makes great videos about Naruto and many other animes.

One year ago I was a beginner on Youtube and really didn't know anything about making videos, but then I met Hinata and she told me how to make them, and when she saw my first video she was pretty impressed with me. She meet me by commenting on some videos about Tea dancing and when I told her I had the episode she wanted to see it. I said that I would try to e-mail to her. That did not work out so well, so I decided to put the episode on so that everyone could see it, and today over 13,000 people have seen it. My first video is titled "Crazy in love" by Emimem and I used Tea Gardner and Yami Mouto, both from a show called Yu-Gi-Oh, to show how much they really care about each other. I added my video 1 year ago and today I have had almost 2,600 people watch it. Hinata's first video was an anime girl's video which had a lot of anime girls doing different things, and today she has had over 40 videos made, while I have about 40 of them.

My YouTube name is AnzuTealover although I plan on changing my name in the near future because a lot of people take my name the wrong way. People seem to think that I am a boy who is in love and obsessed with Tea Gardner, which I am not. I have made videos about being hurt and having someone do anything, even put up a few episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh that were my favorite ones to watch. The one episode that was my favorite was one were Tea was dancing against a creepy dancer named Jonny Steps who challenged her twice to play Dance, Dance Revolution. She beat Jonny the first time around because he tripped on his own feet. When he challenged her again, Yami stepped in and changed the game to Duel Monsters, which Yami won only because Jonny quit the game after losing only about 600 life points. Then the episode continues with Tea saying that people should not give up after just one try they should keep going because even though you fail, you have learned a lesson from it that can help the next time around.

One video that I loved from Hinata was "Who's her lover?" which she decided to put in chipmunk mode, which means speeding up a clip to make is sound and look a lot faster. The video is all about who should Hinata's lover be. That includes the entire cast from Naruto, even her own cousin Neji! The video is very beautiful even though all the songs are done by Cascada.

My friend Hinata and I are also called "sisters" because we always talk to each other about anything. Hinata may be younger than I, but when it comes to math she can do almost any equation that I throw at her. She does not like going to school because now she is a freshman in a new high school and she is always asking me questions about how high school is so different then junior high.

Hinata is one person that I can confide in because many other people have hurt me in the past, but she was there for me when I told her about the lies that were told. One other reason that were called sisters is because have our own site called Kunoichi Productions, which is a site were me and my 5 other "sisters" tell something important to each other or something we can share to other people. The site has been seen by many people and sometimes they even leave comments for us to see. We each have a page about ourselves and what we like to do, and if we have dreams or a guy that were seeing. The whole site was designed my Hinata, and edited by us to fit our choosing. The site include videos that we have all made, pictures of couples from shows that we love to watch, and every page we have has music on it so people can enjoy the site even more!!

My sisters and I talk a lot when we are online because that is the only way we can communicate each other. We all live in 5 different states that are at least a good day's flight or week's drive. Hinata and talk the most in our group, but since I have a job and go to school, we really don't talk all that much anymore, unless I have a day off from work or I can get off about 9.

The production that we are all part of was started about one year ago. It first started when Hinata was asked to be in another group, but declined and decided to make her own with people that she knew and felt confident with, and she choose me to help her with it.

Our name is Kunoichi which means female ninja and we are an all female group. We make each other strong by being there for one another when were sad, angry, or just plain silly. I always help her by cheering her up and she feels down, and when I do a speech she always laughs because of how they sound. One time I typed a speech so long that Hinata fell out her chair laughing and told me that I needed to shorten them up, so I did. One speech I did was about two of my sisters fighting over something that made my little sister cry and stay offline for over a week. It took awhile but we got her to come back on and talk to us again, but she said that she did not trust my other sister because of something that happened in her school that happened to her. Our sisters say that Hinata and I are the peacemakers of the group because when we talk were always calm, except for when we have too much candy or pop. Then were so hyper that we pretend to hide behind the man of our dreams or call forth a dragon that can destroy a whole city with one breath!

When I get out of high school I'm going to go visit them one day or when I get married. We all made a promise to each other that we would one day visit each other, whether it is 6 years from now or even in 20 years from now. I can not wait to see them, and I know that they can not wait to see me.

* * *

IT"S DONE!!!!! 4 pages of writing about my best friend and little sister hinata.

and also if anyone whould like to help me on my "The priest and the Princess" fic that would be so great.

well by for now!!


End file.
